


Never lose hope

by Echo_star



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: When escaping sentinel services, Lorna gets shot protecting Marcos and everyone finds out she’s pregnant.





	Never lose hope

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is lol I hope you like it? 
> 
> Ps Sorry about the title lol if you have any other ideas feel free to let me know :D

The green lights from her hands glow bright in the dark night, her face set in anger as she stops running to Deflect the incoming bullets. 

“Lorna, Run!” He yells, pushing the words out past the burn in his chest. He forces himself to move faster, his need to protect her driving him forward.

He feels himself calm slightly as she starts moving, slowly catching up to Clarice. He sees John moving past him at the edge of his vision, veering off to stop an incoming wave of sentinel soldiers. 

He delays the urge to follow Lorna, turning instead to help John and hopefully buy enough time for Clarice to portal them away. 

Satisfaction flows through him as the familiar burn of light tingles his hands. He focuses it into the men fighting John, burns two of them enough that they fall back and retreat. He looks to John ready to help and instead sees a sharp right hook knock the remaining soldier off his feet. 

“You good man?” 

At Johns quick nod they both start running in the direction the girls had gone. They don’t get far when the girls come into view. Marcos feels a surge of relief as he sees Shatter and Sage with Lorna and Clarice. That hope fades as he gets closer, sees Sage leaning heavily on Shatter, bright red blood dripping down her leg. 

They reach Shatter, and Marcos quickly looks to lorna. Seeing her unhurt he focuses on what Shatters saying. “When they realised you were there, the perimeter tightened. We need to go now. They weren’t far behind us.” 

As the severity of the situation sinks in, Marcos moved beside Lorna, ready to protect her, them. 

He can hear John urging Clarice to make a portal, hear the low groans from Sage. He sees movement and he knows they don’t have any more time. He quickly steps in front of Lorna. She WILL survive this. 

He calls back, desperation colouring his voice “we are out time.” 

As a gun fires, Lorna moves beside him, the familiar green glow illuminated around her hands. 

He pulls as much energy as he can and blasts it forward, creating a wall of light. It won’t stop the bullets but at least it’s blinding, makes it harder for them to be seen. 

“I’ve got it. Go!” Clarice calls, the strain evident in her voice. 

Marcos risks a glance back, sees Shatter with Sage limping through. 

“Go babe. Now!” He urges Lorna. He starts moving back, covering Clarice so No one can reach her. 

His focus is on shielding Clarice, forcing what energy he has into maintaining the wall of light. He doesn’t see Lorna pause, anger illuminating her face as she deflects the bullet directed at him. 

“I can’t hold it much longer” Clarice groans. 

Marcos drops the light, moving towards Lorna, ready to drag her away from the danger. He’s nearly there when she jerks, shock illuminating her face as she presses her hand to her side. 

He moves faster terror blossoming in his chest. He’s close enough now, can see the damp patch on her shirt through the darkness. He doesn’t give himself time to think, to worry. He picks her up and dashes through the portal, feels the wet patch that doesn’t belong, hears her pained moan. 

He briefly registers that they are in the wooded area where they left the cars. He looks down at Lorna as she clutches at his shirt whispering “save the baby Marcos. Whatever it takes.” Her eyes flutter shut as the pain forces her to sleep. 

He places Lorna beside Sage, the other woman grimacing as Shatter places a bandage across her wound. Her eyes widen as she spots Lorna. 

Sage quickly pulls some bandages from the pack “where’s she hit?” 

Marcos tugs Lorna’s shirt up, grimacing as he sees the wound, the blood trickling from her side. The slight telltale bump, barely discernible, the only sign of the baby. 

He presses his hands to her wound, the heat, the dampness and the sight of her blood making him feel nauseous. 

They aren’t prepared for this. There’s not enough supplies and neither Caitlin nor anyone with medical experience is here. As John carrying Clarice calls out “we need to go. We‘re too close.” 

The pool of blood under his hands is steadily growing larger, Lorna’s pale skin now tinged with red. There’s too much blood. “We can’t. Lorna’s down, it’s bad.” 

John places Clarice beside Lorna, dropping to check Lorna’s wound. “The bullet went through. She should be fine until we get back.” 

Marcos grits his teeth as he eyes the proximity of the wound to the baby. “She’s pregnant. Lorna’s pregnant.” 

As the word sink in, John eyes the wound again closely. His gaze shifts to the vehicles, they brought 3 cars, 2 people per car. Sage was shot in the leg, Clarice is unconscious and Lorna....

“Can you torch the car Marcos? Better to destroy it than to leave any evidence. Are you ok sage?” 

She moves her leg, grimacing “I’m Fine, it’s a flesh wound.” 

“Good. Okay so Sage and Shatter can take one car and we’ll take the other. We stick with the original plan. At least you can monitor Lorna whilst we drive.” John sighed, looking down at Lorna. 

Marcos dropped a gentle kiss to Lorna’s forehead “hang in there babe. We will be home soon. You will be okay.” 

As Sage with Shatter leave, Marcos let’s the burn fill his hands, the slight tingle of pain as he burns the car distracting him from the intangible pain of seeing Lorna so still.

As flames erupt from the car, he turns jogging back to Lorna. The car will be a husk soon, beyond the point of redemption. 

John revs the car “drone incoming.” 

He climbs into the back, presses his hands as tightly as he can to the wound. He ignores everything else, murmurs platitudes and pleas urging her to be okay. 

The drive back is the longest of his life as he watches Lorna’s pale skin whiten further, feels the life continue to flow out of her. 

As soon as they breach the gates he throws the door open, gently lifting Lorna into his arms and rushing inside. 

“Caitlin! Lorna’s hurt. Gunshot.” He calls. Even if Caitlin can’t hear him, someone will relay it to her. 

He quickly makes his way to their temporary medical area, laying Lorna on the silver table. He tries to maintain the pressure. She so still lying on the table, broken in a way he can’t fix. He can’t comfort her, can’t fix her. Helplessness suffocates him as Caitlin enters the room. As her hands replace his, he staggers back. All he can see is Lorna’s face, pale and still. 

Caitlin’s voice reaches him as if from a distance, faint yet forceful “What happened? Marcos! I need to know.” 

He snaps out of it, reaching forward to gently push a green lock of hair back so he can see her face “she was shot. She’s pregnant. Approximately 2 months.” 

As the movement stops he glances to Caitlin. 

“Pregnant?” She asks “are you sure?” 

He snaps, stressed “Yeah your husband informed us when’s she was arrested.”   
He tempers his tone, it’s not Caitlin’s fault “sorry.” 

She nods before concentrating on Lorna again, calling out to Lauren and Andy as they enter the room “we need tylenol, and whatever supplies you can find to treat a gunshot wound.” 

Lauren looks to the blood as Andy leaves to find supplies “wouldn’t something stronger be better? Tylenol barely fixes a headache.” 

Caitlin looks to him for permission. He gives a brisk nod, the need for secrecy pales in comparison to saving Lorna’s life. “She’s pregnant and we don’t have any medication on hand to treat pregnant women. Tylenol will have to do.” 

They both get to work but Marcos can’t watch the blood anymore. Hates seeing it cover his hands, stray trails on her face from when he touched her. Instead He concentrates on her face, he can almost imagine she’s sleeping. 

Once she’s stable, her wound stitched and Caitlin confirms that both she and the baby are safe, he lets himself sit down. Exhaustion making itself known. 

He doesn’t leave the room, but he knows the news has spread through the underground. A slow procession of mutants drift passed the room, every look of sadness, of lost hope sinking his mood further as Lorna lay still. Her slow but steady heartbeat his only comfort as he grips her hand. He whispers a quick prayer, pressing a kiss to her fingers. 

He bows his head, keeps her hand clenched in his. He believes in her. Despite the blood loss, despite whatever odds surround them he believes she will pull through. Between her spirit, her determination and his insurmountable love for her, she will make it. She has to.


End file.
